jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortality's End
Synopsis In the deepest depths of an unknown Anur system planet, two figures are seen chasing down another. It is revealed one is to be the legendary Ben Tennyson and the other his by-the-book partner, Rook Blonko. The one being chased is a familiar figure, Charmcaster but with her eyes a crimson deeper than a suicidal man's cuts. Her voice a thousand moans and wails. She appears possessed as her back snaps back and black veins deepen throughout her body. Rook: Ben? Ben: I see it. Must be Zs'Skayrs work. He leaps forward and slams down his newly created Omnitrix. Ben screams out as his body grows into a more masculine figure and two towers buldge out of his back. Ben's jaw snaps forward and his hair slims down and deepens into an obsidian black. Ben: Frakenstrike! Up ahead, Charmcaster wildly tackles down a fleeing civillian and tears open their neck before ravaging the flesh down her threat, as if she was a barbarian enjoying first-class cuisine for the first time. Rook shoots at her with his newly programmed Proto-Tool 2.0. She dodges the blast then laughs which sounds like someone scratching a chalkboard. Frakenstrike sprints to her and and claps, sending electronic waves which knocks her back. She screams as the electricty shocks thousands of volts into her body. Her shadow was not that of a human but more of a devilish figure. Ben: Call the Plumber priest. We are going to have to execute an exorcist. Later, Rook is seen constructing a wooden cross. Ben is fiddling with his Omnitrix and there is a gagged Charmcaster muffling around with her eyes showing no signs of remorse from her previous actions. Rook slowly walks over, keeping an eye on the demonic figure once known as a friend to Ben. Rook: You know Gwen can teleport herself and Kevin here if we need backup. Ben: We shouldn't bother them. They are on a excavation project on Khoros with Grandpa Max. Rook: I can assure Magister Tennyson can handle himself. Behind them, a shriek emerges from Charmcaster as the Plumber priest, Pax, appears, holding a bible. Pax: O' lord. The damned be near. Rook: Thank you for your services. We know this is a hidden location and we appreciate Gwendolyn teleporting you to us. Pax: Very well. He walks over and inspects Charmcaster who spits at him. He begins murmuring a chant from the alien bible. It was foreign to Ben but Rook understood it and was horrified as a black mist shoots out of Charmcaster's mouth. Ben: Is that- Pax: Be gone! The damned has no place in the world of the living! The shadow laughs before flying into Rook who's eyes turned black, stone cold. Rook turns to Ben, screaming before his voice turns into a deathly groan. The veins buldge around his face. Rook is able to scream one more time before running to Ben, ready to attack. Pax: Be gone! The damned be gone! He holds up a wooden cross which burns Rook. Ben: Don't hurt him! Pax: I have no choice. Ben: Let me try something. Ben pops the dial open and slams it down and a green flash emerges. In his place, Toepick is standing with his equal amount of wails and groans. The cage opens and screams are heard from it. Rook gives a hauntiful shriek which pierce's the ears of Pax. Ben reverts and his ears start bleeding. The demon is spat out of Rook's mouth and shrivels up, purely white from terror. Pax lays the wooden cross on it, destroying the demon. Rook is unconscious. Ben bandages his ears before pulling out a Null Void projector, kicking an unconscious Charmcaster into it. Ben: Let's-let's just get to the nearest Plumber headquarters. They get into the Proto-TRUK which morphs into a ship. After a few minutes, they cruise smoothly into a docking bay. Ben walks off and screams as a demon jumps out. The face comes off, revealing it to be a mask and Magister Arnux wearing it. He shrieks in a high-pitched squeal. Arnux: Easy Ben, it's Halloween. Ben, unamused, walks over to a computer and begins typing in before a picture of Ester pops up. Ester: Hey sugar lips. Ben: You wouldn't be saying that if we ever ate at Burger Shack. She lets out a laugh. Ester: I hope you can make it back before the end of the month. You know. Ben: How could I forget? Your birthday, right? Ester sighs. Ben: I meant anniversary. She smiles. Ester: I miss you. Ben: I miss you too. An alarm blares behind him. Ben: I gotta go. Ester: I'll miss you unti- The transmission ends. The alarm continues to blare as a picture of Scout appears. Scout: Backup needed on Anur Transyl. Repeat. Backup needed. Quickly would be nice. The screen cuts to black and Ben looks in horror. He turns to Rook who looks confident. Rook: Let's go partner. On a not too distant planet, the lone wolf who decides to stay on this wretched hell of a planet is being chased through narrow alleys to the top of rooftops. He turns back as he leaps off a building and fires, sending the menace known as Kuphulu backward into a column, knocking him unconscious. However, a ghost known as Zs'Skayr catches him in mid-fall and possesses him. He snaps his limbs backwards before slowly walking...walking... Scout awakes with a scorching pain in his neck and he feels the warmth of the blood. He looks down to see Lord Transyl feeding away. Lord Transyl stops and backs up. Behind him, Scout notices a leg roasting over a fire and the Circus freaks chewing on roasted meat. He then looks to Rook and sees a leg missing. Scout looks as Acid Breath chews on the tender meat. He turns and vomits. Transyl: You Plumbers are all the same. I'm going to show you something beautiful, everyone screaming for mercy. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. You're all puppets tangled in strings. Scout looks to the left to also see Ben and Rook chained. Zombozo and the Circus Freaks are sitting across from Zs'Skayr and the Anur aliens. Lord Transyl walks away with the Anur aliens, except for Zs'Skayr who hovers over to Zombozo. Zs'Skayr: I know you're good people. But you didn't think this through. Transyl will dispose of you when he feels like it. There is only one path for your fate....extermination. You are covered in strings. Zombozo strikes at Zs'Skayr who dodges it and turns intagible. Zombozo throws a grenade which makes him temoparaily tangible. Zs'Skayr whacks at Zombozo whos sprays at him with acid. He then knocks him unconscious and leaves. Acid Breath runs over and shakes his leader. Zombozo: I'm fine. He slowly walks over to a barely conscious Scot, moaning in pain. Zombozo takes a chainsaw and laws Scout down on his back. He saws off his legs with blood explodes and shoots out everywhere. Scout hollers in pain before falling unconscious and dying of blood loss before Zombozo cuts him up more. Ben wakes up and screams. Rook also wakes up and looks down, a strained expression on his face. Rook: Ben, where is my leg? He begins to have a panic attack and breathes deeply. Frightwig walks over. She begins to speak in a nonchalant tone. Frightwig: If it makes you feel better, you taste a lot better than we thought you would. Rook begins crying as he is knocking unconscious with a bat and Thumbskull hacks at his arm with a machete that has a red handle stained eternally with the blood of countless victims. Ben watches in horror and he vomits. Fearing no choice, Ben breaks his thumb and slips out of his handcuff, turning into Frakenstrike. He charges Zombozo and tears him in half with his bear hands. The Circus Freaks look in horror as Frakenstrike bashes in Zombozo's head. He turns to them before reverting. Ben: There are no strings on me. He then turns into Heatblast and melts them. Their carcusses are fused together and Ben walks over before spitting on the pile of ashes and rushes over to Rook. Rook: G-go to Ear-Earth. Tr-Transyl is leading an i-invasion. Gwen a-and Kevin will help. Save t-the universe o-once more B-B-B... His head falls back and he is gone. Ben cries out, tears mixed with dirt, sweat and blood, drip down his face. Rook's body shrivels up into a ball of fur as that is what Revonnahgander's bodies do when they die. Ben stuffs it into his pocket before turning into Blitzwolfer and sprinting back to the ship. On Earth, Gwen and Kevin are seen kneeling next to a grave. Behind them, a figure in a cloack approaches. Gwen turns and begins crying. The figure, revealed to be Ben, looks down at the gravestone, at the name and doesn't believe what he sees. An inscription, very recent: Maxwell Tennyson. He falls to his knees, tears streaming down his face. There is silence except for the eerie cries of crows and the occasional mourner for different tombstones. Ben: Rook's dead. Kevin is seen with an expression of shock before bowing his head in sadness. Ben: Did he go peacefully? Kevin: We were on an excursion mission to Khoros to pick up a deadly pyramid that containted a relic. We were attacked by wild beasts and Max was surroundered. We had no chocie. We did everything we could but they stampeded and- He begins crying. Gwen: And how- Ben: The, The Circus Freaks ate him. Gwen looks at Kevin in fear who vomits. Kevin: They were cannibals? Ben slowly nods. Ben: I have to go see Ester and I- Gwen: She's gone Ben. Ben: You mean dead? Kevin: No. She ran away from her Plumber duties to the Andromed galaxy with a Amperi rookie. She was pregnant with his child. Ben turns and punches a tree. He lost to much. Gwen: There have been reports of a Lord Tranysl and his armada of Anur System soldiers entering the stratosphere. Ben wipes the tears off of his face. Ben: Then let's go stop them. They get into Kevin's car. Kevin smiles and kisses Gwen. He rubs her stomach. Kevin: How long has it been? Four months? Five? Gwen blushes. Ben: Is it a boy or a girl? Gwen: We want it to be a suprise. Ben: Just like the fact you're pregnant at nineteen. The car screeches to a stop. Overhead, warships descend and thousands of Anur system aliens including Viktor, Crujo, Kuphulu and Zs'Skayr attack as the moon gleams overhead. Lord Transyl is sitting on a hovering throne before waving his hand up, releasing thousands of the undead from underneath the Earth soil. They get out and Gwen protects them in a mana dome as enemies surround them. Ben transforms into Fasttrack and exits the dome, quickly snapping the necks or ripping off limbs of his enemies. Kevin: Killing isn't right! Ben turns in a frenzy to Kevin. Ben: There are no strings on me. He runs off. Kevin turns and bashes down two zombies yet he is tackled but a Transylvanian. Gwen fires mana orbs at the soldiers who attack her. Behind her, she sees a cruiser filled with Plumbers arrive who begin firing at the enemy. Gwen protects herself as Crujo bashes on her mana shield. Behind her, Kuphulu tackles her down and stabs her in the stomach with a dagger multiple times, killing the baby. Gwen cries out and grabs her stomach in pain and she falls to the ground. Kevin turns and runs over, dropping his pistol to the ground. He begins to cradle Gwen as Ben protects him. Kevin: No Gwen. No. Fasttrack turns into Atomix and blasts a bunch of them unconscious but Viktor whacks him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Ben stutters but is able to stand and turns into Bloxx. He begins create a giant version of himself then stomps of them. Lord Transyl approaches a kneeling Kevin. Kevin: Kill me....please. Lord Transyl smiles and chops his head clean off. His body falls to the ground. Bloxx reverts to Ben and finds the Omnitrix timed out. The Plumber's bodies line up. Ben grabs Kevin's pistol and begins shooting then he stops and realizes everyone on his side is dead. His family is dead. His partner is dead. His fiancee left him. Bellwood is destroyed and armies of the undead are attacking. He checks to see how many bullets he has left. Only one. He clocks the gun to his temply and breathes deeply as the icy chill from it gives him goosebumps. He begins crying as he pulls the trigger and the bullet rips through his brain and blood splatters out of the side before...silence. End